


Reading Eliot

by Nareliel



Series: Seriously? [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nareliel/pseuds/Nareliel
Summary: He looked at his phone, turned pale, then quickly left the room.  She watched him, smiling.
Series: Seriously? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123349
Kudos: 15





	Reading Eliot

**Author's Note:**

> This is another first-line prompt. It's a bit longer than the first one, but still just a short piece. Hope you enjoy it.

He looked at his phone, turned pale, then quickly left the room. She watched him, smiling. Brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear, Sophie murmured, “He's on his way.”

“Good,” Nate’s voice filtered through the com. Then, “Eliot, get Sophie out while I wrap this up.”

“On it,” the hitter’s voice rumbled in her ear. “Soph, meet me at the end of the hall.” 

Sophie moved across the room and pulled the door open only to find her way blocked by a suit-clad goon.

“Sorry ma’am,” he stated in a tone that didn't sound the least bit repentant. “But Mr. Danwick asked that you stay put until he returns.”

“Zhis simply vwill not do,” she stated in her character’s accent. “Zhere is business I must attend to. Mr. Danvwick is not my only client.”

“It will have to wait.” The edge of steel in the man's voice told Sophie she had little hope of talking her way out of this one. But, she wouldn't be a grifter if she didn't at least try.

“Perhaps my assistant could meet me on zhis floor?”

“Sorry.”

“So am I.” She replied, earning a quizzical look from the man. A second later, a hand appeared on the guy’s shoulder and he was jerked away from the doorway. Not wanting to get in Eliot’s way, she waited for him to give her a sign, which he did as soon as he'd shoved the goon into a wall, leaving her ample room to maneuver.

“Go.” It was a simple growled command, and Sophie didn't hesitate. She quickly skirted around Eliot who had positioned himself between her and the man currently recovering from bouncing off the wall. Moving down the hallway, she resisted the urge to glance back at the sounds of a scuffle behind her. The thud of two solid punches echoed down the hall, followed by the thump of a body hitting the ground, and then the very distinctive noise of someone jogging to catch up to her. Sophie exhaled a deep sigh of relief as she recognized Eliot’s tread seconds before he pulled up alongside her. She glanced at him and found his attention on their surroundings as they moved toward their exit point.

“Nate, watch yourself,” the hitter warned over the com. “Danwick placed a guard on Sophie to keep her in his office. He might not be as hooked as you think.”

“Noted,” Nate’s voice sounded in her ear. “Get her to safety. Hardison and Parker are already at the rendezvous. I'll call if I need you.” In typical Eliot form, the hitter responded with a soft grunt before taking the lead. Sophie fell back a step, giving him the space he needed in case someone tried to stop them.

It had taken a while-Eliot Spencer was a very guarded man-but she had begun to read him fairly well. There were different variations to his eyes. She had yet to learn them all, but the important ones were cataloged for moments like this when words would just be a distraction. They could be soft when he spoke to Parker or teased Hardison but turn frighteningly intense when he sensed danger. When fighting, those expressive blues were a mix of wild animal and gleeful child, running the gamut from one to the other depending upon the expertise of his opponent and the well being of the team.

His stance was another indicator she was learning to read. Eliot could be as relaxed as the next guy and still be ready to pounce when he felt there was a danger to the team. If he tensed, it meant he wasn't quite sure of his opponent’s capabilities but he wasn't too worried about the outcome. Sophie wasn't sure she would recognize a fight Eliot knew he couldn't win but would still meet head-on to ensure the team’s safety. He was just too good for her to read on that level. Or, at least, she couldn't read him on that level yet. He was stubborn, but so was she-she had to be to love a man like Nathan Ford-and she had no doubt that she would eventually learn more of Eliot’s tells. Just, not right now. Right now, the only thing she needed to focus on was getting out of this building in one piece. And there was no one she trusted more to help her do that than Eliot Spencer.


End file.
